Rainbow Days I: Height
by kadzuki
Summary: Alasan ngawur Kise mengapa Akashi dan Kuroko pen— er, susah tambah tinggi.


**Disclaimer : Everything written in this page is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Genre : AU, Shonen-ai, Crack, Failed! Humor**

**Cast : Kiseki no Sedai**

**Summary : Alasan ngawur Kise mengapa Akashi dan Kuroko pen— errr, susah tambah tinggi.**

**A/N : ****_Setting_****-nya zaman ****_Kiseki no Sedai _****masih SMP, prekuel dari prekuel untuk seri FF gw yang berjudul ****_Daily Life_****. Lagi bete karena nggak bisa masuk akun fanficnet lewat chrome/firefox/IE di kantor. Pas nyoba pake chrome di android dan firefox di laptop ternyata bisa -.- Ya sudahlah, berarti gw dititahkan untuk menabung FF dulu. ****_Itadakimasu~_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasanya, _Kiseki no Sedai_ makan siang bersama-sama di taman belakang sekolah dengan menu hasil beli di kafetaria. Maklum, namanya juga sekolah asrama, malas kalau harus bikin bento sendiri. Nangkring di kafetaria pun malas karena jam segini sedang penuh-penuhnya.

Diawali dengan Akashi, yang lainnya pun mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing dengan porsi bervariasi, termasuk Kuroko yang notabene berporsi kelinci bonus segelas vanilla milkshake jumbo.

" Eh, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, tahu nggak? "

" Tahu apa? " sahut Akashi sambil meneruskan usaha (kejam)nya untuk menjejalkan makanan lebih banyak lagi ke mulut kekasihnya.

" Itu-ssu… Penyebab kenapa kalian pen—maksudku, kurang tinggi? " ujar Kise buru-buru meralat kata-katanya sebelum ada gunting melayang.

Akashi dan Kuroko yang tadinya sibuk berdua langsung menatap si blonde dengan tatapan maut. Sisi iblis mereka bangkit, siap menghabisi siapapun yang mengangkat topik sakral tersebut.

" Je-las-kan. " tuntut Akashi berbahaya.

" It-itu… Murasakicchi kan tinggi banget… " gagap Kise, takut kalau lidahnya keseleo dan mengucapkan kata-kata mengundang kematian. " Kalian nggak merasa aneh? "

" Murasakibara-kun memang makannya banyak, kan? " sahut Kuroko dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

" Bukan soal makannya banyak-ssu! Kalau cuma faktor makan, kenapa Aominecchi nggak setinggi Murasakicchi?! "

" Oi! " sang pemuda ganguro reflek menjitak kekasihnya yang suka asal ngomong itu.

" Aw, hidoi-ssu… " rengek kise dengan air mata buayanya. " Tapi ya, tapi… Itu loh, kalian nggak merasa kalau kalsium kalian disedot sama Murasakicchi? "

" Hah? "

" Murasakicchi kan senang peluk-peluk sama tepuk-tepuk kepala kalian, nah saat itu kalsium kalian disedot sama Murasakicchi. itu sebabnya meski kalian minum susu dua liter sehari tetap susah nambah tinggi. "

Hening seketika.

Benar-benar hening sampai-sampai tak ada suara burung yang berkicau.

Bahkan Murasakibara dan Midorima berhenti makan dengan mulut mangap.

Aomine ikutan mingkem, nggak mau ikut dibunuh pasangan iblis _Kiseki no Sedai_.

_CKRIS._

Gunting keramat yang ditakuti pun melayang, menggores pipi sang pemuda blonde. Yang jadi sasaran cuma bisa membeku, takut gerakan kecil dari tubuhnya akan memicu rekan-rekan sang gunting untuk _take-off_ dari tangan_ emperor_ berambut merah.

" Ryouta/Kise-kun, kau memang bodoh, tapi kami tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah masuk tahap IDIOT. " ujar Akashi dan Kuroko berbarengan.

Kise pun langsung jongkok sambil nangis di bawah pohon kesemek, tidak menyangka kalau pasangan iblis itu tega menyamakan kapasitas otaknya dengan pemuda ganguro yang dicintainya. Sayang, meski menangis meraung-raung pun nggak bakal ada teman setimnya yang mempedulikannya.

.

.

Yang tidak pernah _Kiseki no Sedai_ ketahui, semenjak hari itu, tiap tengah malam Akashi dan Kuroko akan menyatroni Murasakibara yang sudah terlelap, kemudian menggenggam tangan sang raksasa berambut ungu selama kurang lebih satu jam.

Alasannya? Agar mereka bisa mengambil kembali sebagian kalsium yang disedot *?* Murasakibara.

.

**~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

.

.

* * *

**Kadzchan End-Note :**

_Well_, kali ini gw mau mengucapkan banyak permintaan maaf. ='(

Pertama, gw minta maaf atas pemakaian kata 'gw' di Author Note. Kemarin ada yang negur merasa gw terlalu sok dengan memakai kata tersebut. Jujur, gw bukan bermaksud sok, ini cuma karena udah kebiasaan aja. Dulu pernah nyoba mengganti kata 'gw' dengan nickname, tapi gw ada yang salah. Sangat salah. Jadi maaf banget buat yang merasa tersinggung. _I'm so sorry_. ='(

Kedua, gw lama nggak ngapdet. Seperti yang sudah diceritakan di awal, gw nggak bisa masuk akun, _dokument manager_, PM dll dari kompi kantor. Gw sempet frustasi sebelum kepikiran buat nyoba buka lewat ponsel terus ngetes pake firefox di laptop rumah. Dan— tadaaa~ _Here I am._

Ketiga, maaf nggak bales PM/_review_ di FF gw sebelum ini (_Daily Life I: Actually I've, Daily Life II: Am I Smell_, dan _Kissy Wissy, Intertwined Fingers, and Vanilla Milkshake_). Jujur, gw nggak ngerti cara _reply_-nya T_T (Maklum, dua taun musuhan sama situs ini) dan menurut gw agak ribet dibanding _wordpress_. Untungnya kemaren salah seorang kakak gw berbaik hati memberi petunjuk gimana cara berdamai dengan situs ini. Mudah-mudahan, mulai sekarang gw bisa bales semua PM/_review_ kalian~

_Last but not least_, _RnR puh-leassseee~ =3_


End file.
